


that escalated quickly

by YumeSin



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: yeah...





	that escalated quickly

My lips ran along the soft skin of my deepest attachment: Nagito Komaeda. For some reason, he had grown this strange idea that he and I were an item. That is not, and never will be, the case. 

"Mmm, almost got it, a little to the left," Nagito instructed. What did he think I was doing, adjusting a picture on the wall? I bit down on his neck slightly, drawing a few droplets of blood. 

"Well, that works too," Nagito said between winces. My hands secured him in place on the floor as I extracted a dark shard of glass from his neck with my teeth. Through his own destructive behavior, both of his hands were unavailable to be used now. If I hadn't thought of how reckless Nagito had been in the past, he may have committed a complicated suicide. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you…” Nagito said, attempting to cover for his previous deplorable behavior. Once I had the brown shard of glass in a secured place, I turned my focus back to Nagito. His wound was steadily gushing blood.

“You don’t want to live, do you? What did you find out?” I asked. 

“Too much and too little at the time same time…” Nagito replied, bring his face to mind to kiss me.

Nagito died three days later.


End file.
